


漫长的一个晚上 A long night

by liiiixy



Series: 漫长的一个晚上 A long night [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liiiixy/pseuds/liiiixy
Summary: Their love, cautious ,thinking, pain, courage,youths are condensed in this special night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 搜了下tag，发现是第一篇中文的魔教。如果有姑娘看到，大概就是缘分吧~

1．

Changmin

 

“昌珉。”  
“昌珉。”  
“沈昌珉！”

在我睁眼的一瞬间，断断续续的梦的记忆干净的消失了，倚在车窗玻璃上的左侧脸颊传来阵阵凉意，我坐直身子揉了揉脸。看向坐在右边跟我隔了一个窄窄过道的允浩，他保持着一个奇怪的歪斜姿势闭着眼，随着行驶的保姆车的摇晃一抖一抖，胡乱盖在身上的外套随着这抖动的频率顺着歪扭的他的身体均匀下滑着。我试图伸手帮他拽一把，却感受到了一股阻力，发现不知什么时候我被盖上了毯子，连两只胳膊都仔细的被裹了进去，很像一个木乃伊……我无语的解开了被裹成粽子的自己，探身给始作俑者拉好衣服，顺便在近距离参观他那张巴掌脸时内心产生了一些奇怪情绪。  
这是一张不管什么时候我闭着眼都能描绘出轮廓的脸，太熟悉了，一张从我十代中旬就一直几乎天天见的脸。  
车开的很快，窗外的路灯飞速后退着，在这个雪夜可怜的散发出微弱的光亮，在允浩脸上打出规律的忽明忽暗。我很想缩回自己的毯子侧过头看他，像无数次我曾经在他睡着时做的那样。但在这个寒冷的冬夜，也许是因为他身上散发出的温度太过引诱，也许是因为别的什么原因，我维持着给他盖毯子的环抱姿势无法说服自己抽身离去。  
车身的一个剧烈颠簸，让我一头撞进了他的怀里。这让我吓得一激灵从他身上弹了起来。  
我坐直身回过头，“哥，怎么……”拍向前座司机的手停在半空，然后被不受控制滑动的车身带来的惯性狠狠地扯了回来，随即车外响起了一声恐怖的激烈的摩擦声。保姆车的前大灯是这个雪夜中唯一的光源，这道光正在纷扬的雪花中狂乱的摇摆，这是我被拍到冰冷的车窗玻璃上最后看到的景象。  
旋转，剧烈的碰撞。  
失重的那一秒，我下意识的抓过另一侧的郑允浩，抱住了他的头。几乎就是下一瞬间，天摇地转，几声巨响。等我回过神来，眼前一片模糊，“允浩哥！”，我惊慌的大喊。前排弹出的安全气囊和车身摔击使得车内狭小的空间里一片烟雾弥漫，另一方面我感受到我的右眼被什么液体糊住了，从常识来判断我觉得那是血，但我竟感受不到任何疼痛。“郑允浩！”，我慌乱的支起身四处乱摸，摸到了身旁一只温热的手。“昌珉啊，没事，我没事”，伴随着微弱的回应，那只手回握了我，随后失去了动静。我感到自己的嘴唇颤抖起来，发不出任何声音。我努力睁大眼睛观察周围，发现保姆车的推拉门已经被甩开，现在在我的斜上方，外面的冷风正一阵阵刮进来。虽然眼前都是血污，但我竟看见了几颗星星。  
要爬出去，要赶紧出去，只有这一个念头。我死死拽住那只手。  
“允浩！昌珉！”，我艰难的抬起头，听见跌跌撞撞推开气囊打开车门爬出来的司机和经纪人的呼喊，我在黑暗中扯出一个笑容，用尽力气托起允浩的身体。  
“让你平时不锻炼还抢我东西吃”，我低声在他耳边嘟囔着，又像是自言自语，“这种时候还要靠我，能不能以后对我好点”，没有人打断我，我只好一直尽力断断续续的絮叨来打破这反常的令我心慌的寂静。  
“要是不快点出去，按照一般电视上的情节”，  
我几乎是半抱着半背着这个名为郑允浩的男人在地板上向门口爬动，  
“这个车是要爆炸的”，  
我终于把他推了出去，  
“这样的话”，  
我费力抓住了车门框，几乎是咬牙切齿的想，  
“明天报纸的头条会不会写东方神起车内殉情”，  
我感到有人拉住了我的手把我向外拉，我尽力配合的扒着钢板外壳向外探身，坚硬的冰冷的钢铁划过我身体，虽然隔着衣服，我却感觉他们就划在我裸露的皮肉上。  
“就算是这样”  
我又艰辛的往外挪动了一点  
“就算是这样”  
我终于看到了车外裸露泥土上的野草  
“殉情这件事，跟你也没有关系”  
我几乎是摔倒了车外，面朝下感受着冰凉积雪下潮湿的泥土与坚硬的草梗，我感觉意识和力气正逐渐离我而去。  
怎么办，明天的通告赶不上了。  
伴随着最后这个突然浮现在脑海里的念头，世界陷入了黑暗。


	2. 机场

2

Changmin

六小时前。

我低头看了看表，回国的航班已经延误了两个小时了。SNS上一片白茫茫，都是首尔暴雪的图片。透过候机楼的落地窗看向窗外，东京的天虽然阴沉，但远处的地平线上的夕阳还是倔强的穿过大片墨蓝的云层透出一点暖橙色，给地坪上停靠的飞机和候机楼的廊桥镀上了一层金边，给我身边的郑允浩也圈上了一层毛茸茸的光圈。Cody今天给他做的机场造型是微黄的卷发，还配上了一条柔软的驼色毛衣，在微弱的阳光照射下轮廓都模糊了，让我联想到了一只大型的金毛犬。  
我把手里那本《吉他作曲与编曲指导》又翻了一页，听着忙着跟各处联络通报东方神起行程延误而进行电话会议的经纪人哥抱歉的声音，脑中给郑允浩脑补出两只金毛的耳朵，不禁嘴角弯了起来。  
“看书还能笑出来，是不是走火入魔了！”估计是结束了一局手机游戏的允浩突然把头凑过来，一边嘟囔着一边试图看清我手里书的内容。  
啊，太近了。隐约闻到了熟悉的洗发露香味。  
“想刚才路过的一个美女姐姐，真是太漂亮了。”一边熟练的随口胡说八道，一边不漏声色的挪开了身子。允浩侧过头，给了我一个复杂的眼神，没等我反应过来，他已经缩回自己的椅子懒洋洋的坐好。  
“昌珉啊，你说今天我们还能回韩国吗。”他看着还举着电话的经纪人哥，冲我发问。  
“谁知道呢”，我回想着SNS上看到的新闻标题上耸人听闻的“百年不遇”字眼，“走不了回家再住一天呗。”

是的，我们一起住在公司在日本给我们长租的公寓里，里面琳琅满目的生活配件，大多是我们在奇奇怪怪又充满乐趣的日本综艺里得到的，要不就是听闻我们住在一起，热情的日本粉丝送的各种一套一套的家居用品。我还记得在好几个结束通告的深夜，劳累的回到公寓，允浩又穿着户外鞋跑进屋时，我忍无可忍的拎起拖鞋扔了过去让他穿上。他飞速穿好了拖鞋，跟我脚上的是同款。  
“哎呀这都是饭们的心意呀不要扔来扔去的，她们知道会伤心的”，我翻着白眼看着讪讪赔笑靠近的允浩，“再说砸到你允浩哥怎么办~”我无语的盯着他去放鞋的后脑勺，心里想砸的就是你，气却突然消了。  
在刚开始的那段时间，生活习惯上的不同让我们爆发了无数次争吵，在年幼的我心中对郑允浩的尊敬与崇拜，随着我们私人距离被迫的拉近，被迅速的模糊掉。最终当12年一个深夜我接到允浩发来的kakao消息时，我只能机械的敲打手机屏幕，回一个“哦，好”。我的学生时代和艺人时代衔接的过于紧密毫无缝隙，以至于看到允浩看似委婉的表达他的新房子装修好了实际上暗示是时候分居的消息时我还有点发愣，有种“啊，我的学生时代也结束了”的猝不及防的心酸感叹，毕竟不论是买房子还是买车，在我一向中规中矩平稳的生活里，都还是被放在无限远处的。  
在我们韩国的住处分开后，我厚着脸皮回父母家住了一段时间，然后也不甘落后的买了房子，并把客房心里暗搓搓的命名为舞台王特别招待房间。邀请允浩来参观时告诉了他这个名字，他笑的让我想到跟圭贤喝酒时学到的一个中国成语，“人仰马翻”。但随着海外行程的增多，我们在韩国的房子反而越来越多的变成了回国方便跟朋友小聚到深夜的高级旅馆，日本的公寓反而更像是家了。

“走了走了”，我回过神，经纪人面露欣慰的走过来，“仁川机场的积雪好像清理好了，可以起飞了。”我站起身，把杂志塞回包里，摸索着机票和证件。  
“昌珉！看到我的登机牌了吗？”旁边传来呼喊。  
“你要是以后再找不到，干脆我帮你装着得了”，我指了指被允浩坐在屁股底下隐约漏出一角的夹在护照里的登机牌，拉着箱子把那人甩在身后，走向登机口。  
窗外夕阳的光辉又暗沉了些许，刚才还隐约透出金光的云层已经变成了瑰丽的深紫。听着身后那人急匆匆赶来的脚步和行李滚轮的声音，我用余光瞟了瞟，看见了叼着登机牌正试图单手从背包里掏出什么的鼓着包子脸的允浩。我叹了一口气，认命的停下脚步，伸手抽出了他抿着的护照。不远处飞机小小的门里透出的暖黄灯光在阴暗的天色里异常显眼，像通向另一个世界的大门，终于和允浩一前一后走向它时，我恍惚的想到。  
而那时候的我，并不知道，我即将度过，这一生最漫长的一个夜晚。


	3. 比赛

3.  
Yunho

十年前。

能在国中最后一年和羽毛球部的成员们一起拿下地区比赛团体优胜，无疑是值得兴奋的一件大事。  
“一定要吃炸鸡庆祝！”  
“去吃部队锅吧！双倍芝士！”  
“不要！还是烤肉最好！”  
简短的颁奖仪式刚结束，还在场边收拾器材和应援物资的时候，低年级的部员便开始兴致勃勃的大喊庆功宴。“部长部长，我们吃什么？！”我拉上球拍包的拉链，看到一位烤肉党弟弟眨巴着星星眼看向浩俊。孙浩俊，我们的部长，刚与搭档拿下团队赛中男双的胜利，这位年长我一岁多的部长，是我社团里关系最好的哥哥。  
“啊，不管是炸鸡，火锅还是烤肉，我都很喜欢呢”，浩俊哥做出苦恼的样子，转向我这边，“允浩来定吧！毕竟你们允浩哥可是优胜的大功臣～”他笑嘻嘻的起哄，“要是允浩没拿下最后一局单打胜利，现在有你们哭的。”  
“千古大难题就丢给我，太奸诈了！” 我活动了下激烈比赛后还有些微麻的右手腕，拎起包背上，鼓起嘴责怪，“这种时候当然食堂聚餐最好啦哈哈哈哈”我跳过去用力锤了孙浩俊的肩膀，揽过小部员的脖子，推攘着走向球馆出口。  
食堂自然是开玩笑的，叽叽喳喳的讨论声又重新响起。体育社的男生果然精力惊人，虽然刚结束激烈的战斗，可在漩涡中心的我感觉分贝直透穹顶天花板。  
我被人群簇拥着向外移动时，扭头瞥了一眼相比之下安静许多的对手中学休息区，视线准确的捕捉到我最后一场的对手，一直缠斗到决胜局以微弱分差落败的沈昌珉，正在低头安静的系鞋带。

沈昌珉，我对这个名字并不陌生，第一次知道他是去年的地区赛。一个默默无闻的一年生，突然出现在羽球强校单打三的位置。那场比赛不少学校都去观摩了，想围观下这匹黑马的水平，结果都大跌眼镜，我作为校队替补也在，看着场上的小孩直接被对手打到心理防线崩溃。事后比赛主办方制作的纪录片，采访部分几乎找不到沈昌珉的镜头，听说因为打击太大对摄像机产生了抗拒心理。听着部里前辈们的议论，我心里默默给他安了一个空降兵的代号。难道这就是传说中的背景太子，当时年轻气盛又接连遭遇选拔失利的我不免阴暗的想到。  
我曾以为这小孩从此便会放弃羽毛球，没曾想今年他又出现了，竟还升到了一号单打位，成了我的决赛对手。赛前热身时他跑过来做自我介绍，比印象中高了一些。微长的黑卷发，漂亮的脸，平整的白衬衫，纤细的小腿，干净的皮鞋，这个叫沈昌珉的男孩校服还没换，全身上下都透露着一股小少爷的气息。  
“啊，沈昌珉是吧”，我打量了一下他亮晶晶的充满尊敬的眼睛，“郑允浩”，我礼节性的伸出手，“如果有随随便便就能赢的念头，还是早点打消吧。”仗着点微弱的身高优势，我冷漠的抬了抬下巴下了战书，结果比赛时的沈昌珉让我想把这句话自己吞回去。几个回合下来，不论是奔跑，速度，跳跃，力量，球网对面的沈昌珉这次都展现了惊人的实力，远不是去年我在观众席看到的那个软软的小男孩了。我自认擅长进攻，可每一次我认为可以得分的扣杀总被他长腿一迈救起，再以刁钻的角度打回来。我速战速决的想法渐渐沉了下去。  
沈昌珉，这就是一年后的你吗。这一年你是怀着怎样的心情，进行着怎样的练习，重新站到赛场上？现在的你，一定已经可以堂堂正正的面对镜头了。你的实力，你的潜力，都展现出来，给观众看看吧！  
这场比赛十分漫长，我们的球路明明完全不同，却又意外的合拍。我甚至觉得，我们会组成最好的搭档。

拼到最后，技巧已经被全部丢开，我胜在微弱的体力优势。  
“我收回我的话，你很厉害”，我向他走去握手致意，对面的少年已经到了体力极限，正俯身双手撑着膝盖大口喘着气。“你要是练练身体，赢得恐怕就是你们了”，我半开玩笑半真诚的说道，“谢谢你带来这场比赛，加油！”我最后笑着拍了拍他还是少年身形的略显细瘦的胳臂，转身欢呼着奔向我的队友庆祝胜利。

最终聚餐还是定了烤肉。在踏出场馆的最后一刻，我远远的看见系好鞋带的沈昌珉抬头也看向了我。他的眼睛大而漂亮，像小鹿的眼睛，四目相对的那刻，那双眼笑弯了起来，一大一小。  
我看着他咧开嘴露出的一口白牙，突然心里一动，摸出口袋里他匆匆写给我的联系方式纸条，冲他晃了晃。

沈昌珉，你会成长为怎样的男人呢，此刻的我，无比期待。


End file.
